Neon
The Neon is a Sniper weapon created by * * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = ???|fire_rate = 60|capacity = 5|mobility = 50|range = Long|theme = Neon Themed|cost = 865 |level_required = 50}}MercenaryXiaoNanAlpha. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Anti-Champion Rifle with neon style colors with a red crystal at the end and a red-and-black magazine with a red cell in the clip of the magazine, and 4 black cords connecting from the gun, to the crystal. Combat When shooting, the gun, which is held with both of the player's hands, would emit a red laser beam with instant bullet travel time that deals high damage. It emits, at a low fire rate, 5 laser beams per magazine, and while spawning, 1 extra magazines are given. This laser beam can also go through walls and players, and the more walls it goes through, the higher the damage. It also has a 10x scope, which can be used for sniping in a long range. When reloading, the clip that is located on the bottom of the gun would be taken out and put back. It outputs delay on some weapons that are associated with Three Category Spam like the Thunderer and the Reflector. It also receives a delay if those weapons were shot, then quickly switched to this weapon. Strategy * Use this similarly to the Anti-Hero Rifle. * Aim for the head for a guaranteed kill. * Use this like any wall-break sniper, it works exactly the same. If you happen to spot a name tag from behind a wall, then try aiming directly below the name tag. With enough skill and practice, you can easily headshot the players and kill them through the wall. * Use the 10x zoom in maps such as Ant's Life to maximize the gun's efficiency and accuracy. * In Flag Capture, if the other team happens to have taken your flag, aim a bit lower for the flag for a chance to kill the flag-bearer, thus buying your team/flag some time and earn extra score. * This weapon possesses very high efficiency, killing a max armor opponent 99.9% of the time you hit on the body, or guaranteed if landed headshot. * Equip damage boosting gear; Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, Sniper Cape and Halloween Mask to improve the weapon's efficiency even more. * Upgrade this rifle when you reached to Level 65 using rather than upgrading one level at a time using . * Though it has high damage, the reload speed is slow, so seek for cover whilst reloading. Counters * This weapon has a low capacity, mobility and reloading speed. Try to strafe around using high-jump gear and high mobility weapons and kill the users when they are reloading. * Get in close range. However, beware that experienced opponents can kill you without the scope. * Do a zigzag formation to dodge its shots and switch to a superior fire-rate weapon. * The weapon leaves a tracer when it shoots so use this to your advantage to track the user(s) down. * In Sniper Forts, don't try to camp, this weapon would deal heavy damage or even kill you if you don't have any armor left. * Use the Neon yourself, as it is extremely effective, and perhaps the only gun that can completely counter this weapon. ** If you don’t own the Neon, out-snipe the opponent with other wall-break weapons such as the Prototype S or Anti-Champion Rifle. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make the sniper less interested in hitting you. * If the user rocket jumps, wait for the user to rocket jump and then rocket jump to be above him/her, giving you an advantage. * Use area damage weapons to disorient his/her aim. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped